


Reunion

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Dom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Bucky is out of cryo in Wakanda. He lives calm life but he feels something's about to happen, soon. When Steve comes to Wakanda, it only makes Bucky sure of an uncertain future. Their meeting goes into very sexual way as soon as they get alone.





	Reunion

It's been a while since he was awaken. 

Time seemed to be passing by quicker than it used to do before.   
He wasn't a Winter Soldier anymore. He wasn't sergeant Barnes either. 

White Wolf.   
His new name has sounded so proudly and he was truly happy about that. 

Bucky was spending his time at learning how to live his new life.   
Shuri has helped him a lot lately. In the wildest dreams, Bucky wouldn't thought that T'Challa's sister will become his best buddy. 

The idyll didn't last long, unfortunately. 

_____________

Bucky was nervous since the moment he found out that Steve will come to Wakanda, along with people Bucky knew for a while then.   
He was still without his left arm and he felt kinda like a waste dude.

__________

Steve sighed rubbing his neck nervously. 

He was back in Wakanda.   
Last time when Steve was here, he had to say goodbye to his best pal and now... He came back to see him again. 

Steve was deep in his thoughts, looking through the window until Shuri slapped him in the arm. 

"Still here? You should go now. He is waiting at you." 

Man nodded slowly and took a deep breath.  
He thanked Shuri and left.

He good knows where he has to go but he felt fear. It was such a long time since they've seen each other last time.

Bucky was rounding an airstrip another time, he was meant to meet with Captain at that place. It was when he spotted familiar figure on the horizon. 

"Steve..." Bucky whispered, yet his lips didn't move even a bit. 

He slowly started to walk toward his pal, his buddy, his Steve... 

A walk has shortly changed into a pace faster than it, in the end changing into a simple run. 

Not paying any attention to people around, Bucky jumped into Steve's arms. 

"I thought I will never see you again, pal..." He mumbled as he buried face into Steve's hair.

Steve hugged Bucky tightly.   
His pal. His buddy. His Bucky... He was awake again and now he was in Steve's arms. 

Blond man nuzzled to Bucky's shoulder inhaling other man's scent.   
In this specific moment, Steve realized how much he missed his friend. His warmth. His presence.   
Steve pulled away and looked at Bucky's face. 

"How are you, Buck? It's good to see you again." He said and looked into Bucky's eyes just to make sure it was really him this time. 

Without Bucky, Steve used to dream about his friend. Many times he was thinking that Bucky was back for real but those were just dreams.

"I am fine but your presence here heralds something more, I believe..." Bucky's smile has faded away but soon, new one slowly crept on his lips.   
Bucky reached his limb out to run fingers over Steve's beard. "I can't believe! You and the beard! I like it." He giggled softly.

Steve blinked and laughed loudly at Bucky's comment. 

"Then better believe it, Buck! Because this beard stays."   
He sighed and looked at his pal. 

Bucky didn't change a lot. For Steve, it was still the same man. Man's gaze fell on Bucky's missing arm. "It's gone..." He said quietly with obvious sadness in his voice.

A blush crept onto Bucky's face, so man turned his head aside trying to hide it.   
"I am used to live without it, you know?" Bucky's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Shuri... T'Challa's sister said she can help me with that but she needs some time, you know?" Bucky smirked darkly as he took a deep breath. He looked shyly at Steve. 

His pal wasn't that "good guy" anymore.   
Steve looked valiant, he definitely acquired so much vigor, he was so tall and handsome as hell...  
Bucky pointed with his chin at the little hill nearby.   
"I live there. C'mon. I'll show you!"

Steve noticed the blush but he didn't say anything, he only nodded. 

"I know. I talked with T'Challa and Shuri. You still look great, pal. With or without an arm." 

Blond man turned around to look at the hill.   
"It looks nice. Lead the way, Buck." Steve said with a smile.

_____________

The sun was setting slowly when they were walking side by side, ahead, together. 

"Something's in the air, I can feel it in my bones." Bucky's voice was full of sadness. "We live in bad times, Steve."   
Bucky took a deep breath, he inhaled the fresh air and smiled a bit.   
"I enjoy Wakanda's life. It's simple but at the same time, it gives me a lot of peace I have almost never had." Bucky looked around above his shoulder to notice a group of children following them now and then. "Looks like we have a company over there."

Steve laughed softly.   
"We are old, Buck. It's normal for men at this age to feel something in their bones." He joked trying to divert Bucky's attention from the real reason he had came to Wakanda. "That's wonderful, Buck. I am so happy that you finally have found a peace and that... they helped you." He said and then looked over his shoulder to look at children. "I was gone for few months and you already have new friends, pal?" Steve looked back at Bucky and smiled.

Bucky's voiced echoed as he laughed shortly.   
"It wasn't me who made new friends. It was them." 

Bucky stopped within a step and gustily turned around making an angry grimace.   
"Give the adults some time to talk!" He roared in deep voice of his, what made children laugh as they ran away. 

Bucky put his bangs behind the ear and winked at Steve.   
"I hope they will give us some time at least." 

__________

Soon, two men arrived on the peak of the hill. 

On the other side of the hill, near to the base of an upland, there was a small cottage house. 

"So. Here we are..." Bucky looked at his pal.

Steve smiled at Bucky and shrugged.   
"We will see. If I can be honest, it's kinda sweet to see you with kids."   
Man looked at cottage house.   
"Still looks better than our first apartment. Remember that, Buck?" He asked looking at his friend.

As they reached the house, Bucky has politely shifted aside to let Steve in. "Forgive me the mess." He ruffled his own hair.

"You do realize you aren't a messy person, right?" Steve asked as he walked inside.

"I wasn't. Now I definitely am. I do not put much attention to the mess." Bucky joined Steve inside and he closed the door behind him. "So, Mr Rogers, welcome to Bucky's little farm!" Bucky laughed and simply flopped on the tiny wooden bed. 

He looked at Steve once again letting his eyes slip all over the familiar figure.   
"Funny that we meet again when everything's about to fall apart again, huh?"

Steve chuckled and looked at Bucky sadly.   
"Yeah, you are right, Bucky... but let's not talk about this now, please. I came here to see you. Not to talk about world's problems... I missed you, Buck. I am more than happy to see you again."

Bucky smiled at his friend and let out a loud sigh.   
"Same here, Steve. Make yourself at home. My place is equally yours." Bucky's eyes never left Steve's. "Wanna some coffee? Anything?" He cleared his throat.

"You know I am not a coffee fan."   
Steve said as he sat next to Bucky on the bed.  
Steve was looking at Bucky for a second before placing hand on Bucky's cheek.   
"I am so happy you are back. You have no idea."

Before Bucky stopped himself from doing so, he let out a short nervous giggle.   
"Charming as always, huh, Cap?" He asked.   
At the same time he sweared in his thoughts. WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING, BARNES!?   
"I missed you, Steven." Again his lips barely moved as he has spoken.

Steve smiled.   
"I've never been too charming. I have no idea what are you talking about." 

Steve couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to feel him. He wanted to have Bucky as close as possible again.   
He let out a soft sigh and pulled Bucky closer.   
"I missed you harder."

Bucky shifted a bit blushing hardly.   
This time was like their very first time back then to him. 

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's neck and pulled him closer. He crushed his lips on Steve's humming quietly.   
Yes. It was that. Familiar taste had hit him hard and Bucky felt like every of his muscles tensed within a second.

Steve was taken by the surprise.   
He growled into the kiss quietly and kissed Bucky back.   
This was the thing that Steve missed the most. This wonderful feeling. The feeling of someone being close. The feeling of being loved. 

Steve pulled away panting against Bucky's lips. He took a deep breath and gently pushed Bucky down on the bed.

And it was when Bucky killed the atmosphere. Again.   
"Doesn't it... Bother you, Steve?" He mumbled quietly looking up at Captain. "I still don't have my arm..." 

Bucky's heart was skipping a furious beat.   
It was mostly him who was leading all the actions between them. Now, the roles have changed a bit.

"Buck..." Steve said quietly and placed his hand back on Bucky's cheek. "I'd have you anyway..." Steve whispered before kissing his pal again.   
Steve didn't care about fact that Buck was missing an arm. He was there. He was real and he was with him now.

Bucky smiled but was cut off by breathtaking kiss. He got lost into it.   
His hand quickly found Steve's nape where Bucky gently ran fingers over the skin.   
He knew that Steve liked this kind of teasing. 

Bucky pulled away seconds later to take a breath.   
"Someone was missing me deeply, huh?" He made the best and most lovingly voice he only could.  
Steve purred loudly as he felt Bucky's hand on his nape. 

"Fuck... Yes, I missed you. I missed you so badly. Time without you... was so hard that I couldn't wait until you will be back... Four years Buck... it's too long for me..."   
Man muttered and move his kisses to Bucky's neck. Steve's hand slowly moved down other man's body.

Bucky opened his neck for Steve by tilting head aside, he also let out a quiet approving whimper as a sign he missed Steve's touch.   
"Dear Lord, how much I was longing for you."   
Bucky slipped hand in Steve's hair pulling them strongly, so Steve was forced to raised his chin. Bucky immediately used this fact kissing man's jawline and then slowly sucking on Steve's lower lip.

Steve moaned as Bucky pulled his hair.   
"I love when you do that, Buck." He muttered and kissed Bucky deeply.   
Steve couldn't wait any longer, he started to slowly grind his crotch against Bucky. "I need you, Buck."   
He purred and moved back to Bucky's neck pushing hand under his clothes.

"Oh, man.." Bucky was only able to moan incomprehensibly as he felt how Steve was grinding against him. 

Bucky licked his lips slowly as he felt a bulge in Cap's pants.   
"My Captain is more eager than I thought..." He let Steve's lips wandered along the pulsepoint on his neck.

"You have no idea how eager am I." Steve said and sat up to remove the upper part of his uniform and his gloves. He threw everything on the floor and started to undress Bucky. "I hope your little friends won't visit us. This would be hard to explain them some things."

"Easy, man," Bucky smirked lazily, "They know they cannot come in without my permission." 

It was hard to Bucky to get undressed while having only one arm, so he has left this to Steve.   
When his shirt was removed, Bucky felt exposed for few seconds but that feeling simply has vanished as Steve's hands started their way along Bucky's chest. 

Former Winter Soldier was only able to moan deeply as he moved hand to Steve's crotch. Bucky cupped the bulge in Cap's pants and massaged it hardly looking into his lover's eyes.

Steve laughed and nodded.   
"Well, I can see you had raised then really well, Buck. You are a good dad." Steve joked and let out a low growl as he felt Bucky's hand on his hardening cock. 

"Fuck, Bucky..." Steve moaned softly and his hips gently thrust into Bucky's hand.

Bucky smirked against Steve's lips slowly licking over them as he tightened his grasp on Steve's bulge.   
"It's hard without an arm." Bucky murmured deeply. He wasn't that beefy as he used to be but Steve has gotten very muscular and heavy. Cap was pinning Bucky down easily.

Blond man purred and kissed Bucky’s lips.   
“Still doing great, pal.” He said, moving kisses down Bucky’s neck and then down his chest.   
"I waited for so long..." Steve muttered, undressing Bucky completely.

Bucky wasn't blushing anymore, even when he has gotten exposed completely.   
Steve's actions made his cock hard like never before.   
Bucky licked his lower lip as he reached hand to Steve's belt and fly.

"Hands... Hand off, pal." Steve said, pushing Bucky's hand away.   
Steve gently kissed Bucky's abdomen and wrapped his hand around Bucky's cock. 

Blond man smiled and started to stroke Bucky from the base to the tip.  
Bucky rested his hand at Steve's shoulder as he let out loud moan. 

"Shit, Steve..." He whispered rolling head back on the pillows. "Fuck, pal..." 

With each touch of Steve's hand, Bucky was shivering softly.   
A cold shiver was running up and down his spine with his lover's every single touch.   
Bucky hung his mouth open as he squeezed Steve's thigh.   
"How much I.... I missed that.."

Steve sighed against Bucky's tip.   
"I missed this too, pal. So much." He whispered before taking the tip into his mouth.   
He started to suck Bucky's tip gently swirling his tongue around it from time to time.   
Steve missed this so much. Every sound made by his pal was making him even more eager.

Bucky instinctively slipped his hand into Steve's hair, he pulled them hardly.   
"Fuck you, Rogers.." Bucky grunted loudly as he bucked his hips a bit to slid his cock deep down Steve's throat. 

Steve good knew how to make Bucky hard.   
His every move was considered carefully.   
Bucky's head was rested on the pillows as he relaxed all of his muscles watching, how Steve was giving him a blowjob.  
"Now it's fuck you, Barnes." Steve said before slipping Bucky's cock deep into his throat and sucking it even harder.   
He wanted to pleasure Bucky more but also, he has wanted to tease him so badly. He waited too long for this, so he moved his hand to Bucky's balls to massage them gently.

Barnes shifted at the strong grasp on his balls and grunted deeply closing his eyes.   
"Just like that, Cap. You're doing a great job, you know?" 

Bucky opened his blue eyes and looked down at his friend.   
He grabbed Steve by his bangs and started to rocking his hips in steady pace. With each thrust, Bucky's cock was sliding deep down Steve's throat, what was gagging Rogers a bit. 

"Fuck. If you're gonna suck that cock so hardly, I'll cum." Bucky said in deep voice of his. "I wanna play with your dick, too."

Steve let out a loud growl when Bucky pulled his hair. He looked up and just let Bucky fuck his mouth while still massaging man's balls.   
Steve pulled back for a bit.  
"Good. That's what I have wanted and... maybe later, pal." Steve winked and returned to sucking on Bucky's cock. 

This time he sucked him harder, moving his head up and down, squeezing Bucky's balls at the same time. Steve sticked his tongue out to ran its tip along the main vain on Bucky's cock.

Bucky bucked his hips few more times and then he had just simply cum in Steve's mouth, spurting his hot sperm down Steve's throat.   
"FUCK!" Bucky grunted loudly jerking on his cock to gush every drop of his cum. 

As he finished, Barnes got up and pulled Steve by the hand. He kissed Rogers and circled him nuzzling to his nape from behind. 

Bucky rubbed his hand down Steve's chest to his belt.   
"Let's just be two free men that have gay sexual urges and are finally given the opportunity to act on those urges." Bucky whispered as he kissed his pal's neck. 

Barnes let go of Steve's cargo pants after unbuckling and unbuttoning them and they fell to the ground.   
Bucky grabbed the strap of Steve's boxers and pushed them down around his ankles as well. Barnes began grinding the man as they both moaned. 

"C'mon Mr. Rogers, relax." Bucky whispered as he stroked Steve's member pumping his hand fastly along Steve's shaft.

Steve growled loudly and grabbed Bucky's hand.   
"Since when you are in charge?" He growled and successfully threw Bucky back on the bed.

Steve stepped out of his pants and boxers and then pinned Bucky down.  
"White Wolf isn't so confident now, huh?" He kissed Bucky. "Hope you are ready, pal. I don't wanna hurt you." Steve winked.

"Hurt? Me? I was hurt many times. That will be a pleasure."   
Bucky tried to support his weight on his elbow but he failed and in the end he laid comfortably down. His eyes were on Steve's massive cock. Bucky licked his lips briefly.   
"I've never seen you so bossy, man."

Steve spitted on his hand and stroked his cock few times listening to Bucky's words.   
"Exactly Buck, and it's enough for you." He explained and kissed Bucky deeply before slowly pushing into him. 

Steve let out a loud growl.   
"Your ass is fucking tight, pal... And I was always bossy." He grunted and nuzzled to Bucky's neck.  
"Fuck!" Bucky growled and immediately his hand wandered to Steve's back, where Barnes dug his nails into man's skin. "Fuck, you're so fucking huge, Rogers! What were you taking? Fucking steroids?!" Bucky bit his lower lip slowly wrapping legs around Steve's hips. 

The feeling of being full was slowly spreading all over his body.   
Indeed, it was kinda painful but Bucky enjoyed the feeling.   
The sight of Steve's muscular body towering over him was truly breathtaking. 

Barnes was grunting everytime when Steve was shoving his member into Bucky's ass.  
Steve moved slowly letting out a moan from time to time.

“Your ass feels so good, Bucky.”   
He wrapped arms tightly around his man.   
“I wish I could hold you like this forever… I don’t want to let go. Never again.” Steve said panting.  
Bucky moved hand from Steve's back to his nape trying to pull him down as much as it was possible. 

"Yes, Steve. Just like that. Just like that."   
Bucky let his thoughts drifted away and he only focused on the pleasure.  
Steve started to move faster.  
"Fuck Bucky... I am close." Steve growled and nuzzled to Bucky's neck.

Soon, Steve pushed into Bucky as deep as he only could and he cum with a loud whimper.

"Fuck!"  
Bucky has arched his back as the pleasure hit him hard. "Steven!" He grunted deeply shooting his eyes close as he felt how Steve cum inside of him.  
Moment later, when Rogers fell on the mattress next to him, Bucky instinctively nuzzled to his pal, hiding his face in Steve's hair.

Blond man sighed and gently stroked Bucky's hair.   
"Don't call me Steven ever again." Steve laughed and hugged Bucky tightly. "You know what Buck?" He asked and looked at his friend.

Bucky brushed his lips against Steve's collarbone.   
"I like to call you that... What's it?" He mumbled quietly.

"Just don't... I love you and I am happy you are here with me. I missed you. I missed having you in my arms." Steve said softly and kissed Bucky's forehead.

Bucky only nodded before he let the darkness to overwhelm his body.   
"I love you too, Steve."


End file.
